Line of Best Fit
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Harry and Draco are dating and they've got a problem. They both like the same things: bottoming and well endowed lovers. Blaise has his own problem. He likes to top but he's usually too tight a fit for his lovers.


**Title:** Line of Best Fit  
**Author/Artist:** **0idontknow0**  
**Prompt:** 38  
**Kink/squick:** Size Queen and/or Engorgement Charm  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Harry/Draco/Blaise  
**Word Count/Art Medium:** ~14k  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** So, I couldn't choose between Harry or Draco for Blaise and then this happened. Anyway, lovely prompt **mab**, I absolutely had to grab this and it was so much fun to write, so much fun. I think I got a little bit silly. Kind of. I definitely got carried away, I know that much. I hope you like. Everyone enjoy. Thank you to my wonderful beta **asnq8**!  
**Summary:** Harry and Draco are dating and they've got a problem. They both like the same things: bottoming and well endowed lovers. Blaise has his own problem. He likes to top but he's usually too tight a fit for his lovers.

.0.0.0.

"Mmm, fuck me, Harry," Draco gasped against soft, swollen lips. He wanted to be filled, to feel himself stretching around Harry -and then some.

"I thought it was my turn to bottom," Harry said, nipping sharply at Draco's lower lip as they lay tangled on their sides, hands groping at one another desperately. "You got to last time, by my memory."

"I think your memory's rubbish," Draco said, before he slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and shut him up.

It was true though. Draco had bottomed last. He was not about to tell Harry that though.

"And I think you're a coy Slytherin who doesn't appreciate fairness," Harry chuckled, when they pulled apart. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs, pulling Draco with him, raising his hips and causing their cocks to rub together. "Now cast that engorgement charm and fuck me 'til I'm sore."

"I'm going to suggest that we invest in a rather thick double ended dildo," he sighed, as he reached for his wand. "I did not foresee this being a problem when we started dating."

"You can buy it as a Christmas gift for me," Harry smiled, licking his lips as Draco spelled his cock, and watching raptly as it grew longer and thicker. He squirmed underneath Draco impatiently and nudged him forwards with his legs. "Come on then. Fuck me."

"Impatient sod," Draco smiled, while he wordlessly cast a lubrication and stretching charm on Harry. He tossed his wand aside and leaned down to nip at Harry's jaw before pressing forwards carefully, his cock forcing Harry's body open and pulling a long, deep moan from him as he delved into tight heat.

"Fucking- _yes_," Harry gasped, his fingers digging into Draco's shoulders. He whimpered and Draco paused out of spite. "Don't you fucking _dare_ stop."

Merlin, but Draco was jealous of Harry.

.0.0.0.

"Ah _fuck_- No, stop. I can't. I've got a fine arse Blaise and I'd rather we not wreck it."

Blaise sighed inwardly and rolled away from his latest fuck -well, _almost_ fuck. They had only got about halfway through their shag. He had hoped that this time the enthusiasm the bloke had shown after he had warned him about just how hung he was, meant that he could get through a proper shag without having to hold himself back or _constantly_ mind how quickly or how deeply he was thrusting. But alas, it was not so. Once again Blaise was thwarted by his cock, his long, thick, heavy fucking cock. It got him any number of blokes he wanted, yes, but it did nothing to help him _keep_ them or bring in requests for repeat performances, save for the two or three blokes that were able to handle him.

_Who have boyfriends now. Fucking fantastic._

Cormac smiled at Blaise apologetically, sort of, before lying across his lap and sucking on the head of his cock. Blaise brought a hand to blonde hair and grasped loosely at it, savouring the softness and making no move to control Cormac's actions. He knew better than that. To Cormac's credit, he did the best he could, applying varying degrees of suction so that Blaise could not help but moan, squeezing and wanking his cock, massaging his balls, running his open mouth along the shaft, flicking his tongue at sensitive areas and rolling Blaise's foreskin up and slipping his tongue inside to massage the crown.

Sweet Merlin, Cormac made up for their aborted fuck with his enthusiastic cock sucking, swiftly making his way up to the top of Blaise's list.

It always took Blaise effort not to thrust his hips into a hot, moist mouth and this time was no different. In fact, it was more difficult with the way Cormac ravished him, but he refrained. Instead he flexed his toes and put himself to use, taking Cormac's cock in hand and tugging, pulling, twisting. Cormac paused and allowed Blaise to pull his hips closer so that he could begin to return the favour. Cormac was heavy on his tongue and the smell and taste of him filled Blaise's senses -the ones that were not caught up in what was being done to him.

He was good at this. He had had too many encounters where he had needed to finish his lovers off after nights like these to not be good at it. He could let them fuck him, and he did at times, but Blaise rather fancied the heat of being inside someone else, the pressure, the friction, the slap of his balls against their skin, the silky warmth that spread over his cock when he came inside them and the sight of his cock spreading them open -not to mention the pleasure that shot straight to his core when they begged him for more (on the rare occasion that they did).

Salazar, Blaise just wanted to fuck someone into the mattress and listen to them cry out in pleasure instead of asking him to stop or constantly reaching out to limit how far his hips thrust, and still complaining half the time. He did not have a problem taking it slowly. He could do that. He would if that was what it took for them to enjoy themselves -except that did not always work.

The worst of it was when they tried to soldier through it and then Blaise had to gauge things for himself or stop if he felt as if they were pushing themselves too far. Those were usually the sort that had sought him out purposefully -to see if they could handle him or to see if the rumours were true. They should just fucking say something if it was too much. Watching someone or listening to their discomfort during a shag was not something he found enjoyable.

Blaise had to forgo blowing Cormac, his orgasm building rapidly as it was pulled out of him with remarkable skill. He came in Cormac's mouth with a groan and just barely managed not to buck his hips too much. Blaise sucked the head of Cormac's cock into his mouth and sucked and wanked him until he came, spurting hot and thick into Blaise's mouth. He sucked Cormac through his orgasm and then slid a hand between his legs, settling gently over the wrinkled knot of muscle that had yet to fully close.

"You all right?" he asked, before he gave one last lick.

"Sore, but I'll be fine," Cormac said, propping his head up. "You weren't joking when you said I might be in over my head."

"Did I sound like I was?" he asked, easily slipping two fingers inside Cormac and massaging him.

"No," Cormac said, gasping and licking his lips.

"And you weren't joking about your cock sucking skills," he said.

"Mmmm.. No, I wasn't," Cormac smirked. "If you weren't so thick, I could have swallowed you whole."

"Shame," he said, as he slipped his fingers out.

"Truly," Cormac agreed.

"I reckon this is the last time I'll be seeing your bedroom," he said.

"Yeah, sorry," Cormac nodded. "You can stay the night though. I'm not chasing you out. You look good on my sheets."

"I think it's better if I just go home," he said, prompting Cormac to sit up and allow him use of his legs. He leaned forwards and tugged on Cormac's earlobe with his teeth. "It was fun while it lasted though."

"I reckon it was. You aren't so bad yourself."

.0.0.0.

"Blaise, I've an unexpected dilemma," Draco sighed, barging into his friend's office the moment he was scheduled to go for lunch. He resolutely ignored the cadavers he could glimpse in the other room.

"Trouble in Potter Paradise?" Blaise asked, organising his papers and reports as he rose from his seat.

"We both fancy being the bottom," Draco said, leaving out the bit where they both also preferred when the other _Engorio_ed his cock. There were limits to what he discussed with his friends.

"I take it you're going to follow me to lunch for us to have this discussion," Blaise sighed, motioning to the door. "And can't you two just take turns. It's not as if you've never topped before."

Draco huffed and headed for the door. "I don't want to do it every other time we fuck though," he said, lowering his voice now that they were in the hallway. "What do you reckon I do? If it was any other bloke, I'd leave him and find myself a top, but-"

"But?" Blaise asked, as they headed for the lift.

"_But_... Harry's surprisingly charming and I happen to really fancy him..." he admitted, the conversation momentarily paused until they left the Ministry. Draco took the arm Blaise held out for him once they were outside and able to Apparate before the familiar and uncomfortable tug of apparition took him over and had him twisting and turning until they appeared in new surroundings.

"You'll find a way," Blaise said, nodding to a little cafe they frequented. "Or it just won't work out. But the pair of you are stubborn so that might take a while if it happens." He smirked at the end of that statement, a curve of his lips that Draco always admonished himself for finding so bloody attractive.

Why was it that his best friend had to be so painfully, wonderfully charming?

"I can only hope," he sighed, looking around the cafe to give himself a moment to collect himself. "How're things with you and McLaggen?"

Blaise's jaw twitched as they found a table and sat.

"Cormac and I have decided to go our separate ways," Blaise said, with the slightest of sighs and a flash of frustration in his eyes.

"Single again this Christmas then?" he asked. "You know, it's actually a bit of all right spending the hols with someone."

"Tosser," Blaise said, throwing a napkin at him.

"What happened?" he asked, handing the napkin back.

He was genuinely interested. Blaise's relationships always seemed to fizzle out fairly quickly or simply did not pick up at all. He had no clue _why_ though, and Blaise and McLaggen had been getting on fairly well. He had thought Blaise would be able to keep up the relationship for a while this time, even if McLaggen was an exceptional arse.

"I don't want to talk about it," Blaise said, signalling the waitress that was _already_ headed towards them.

Draco waited until they placed their orders before he said anything. "Was he bollocks in bed?" he asked. "I knew he was too fit to live up to expectations."

"He can give a blow job that would make your knees go weak," Blaise said, pinching his nose. "We just... we weren't a good fit, all right? Drop it. I've had a long night."

"I'm just trying to figure out why your relationships tend to-" Draco stopped when Blaise turned a deadly glare on him and swallowed the rest of his words before they slipped out. "Fine. I concede... Is it that _you're_ bollocks in- Ceasing and desisting."

.0.0.0.

If it was anything else, Blaise probably would have just told Draco, except it was not. He did not particularly want to have a conversation about his cock with his best mate; his similarly gay best mate who would most likely be able to empathize with most of the blokes he had bedded. He already had to hear from his lovers' mouths that the reality of being fucked by a large cock was a far cry from the fantasy and he did not need to have it repeated to him by Draco.

He also did not need Draco looking at him and wondering about what was in his pants. He had managed to avoid the awkwardness of comparing cock size with Draco during their years at Hogwarts and he was going to keep it that way -in fact he had managed to avoid that with most of the blokes he knew since the entire idea of it had seemed uncivilized.

Either way, letting Draco in on the reason for his failed relationships was a no go. Draco had a tendency to let his eyes linger when he was curious and he did not want to deal with the scrutiny. Draco's gaze would not linger for long, but Blaise knew him well enough to tell when a glance was more than just a glance, like the random occasions when he thought about Blaise as a fit bloke instead of his best friend.

That was fine. Blaise did it too. How could he not? Draco was fit, pretty (though he would refute the statement) and he carried a confidence about him that was appealing -especially since Blaise knew just how _unappealing _Draco could be when he got arrogant. The humbleness was refreshing. Thank Circe and the stars those Hogwarts days were over.

"I'm sure you'll find a nice bloke to settle down with sometime," Draco said, as he sat back in his seat and crossed his legs. "And hopefully you remember to discuss your preferences in bed. It'll save you some time."

"Discussing something and living through it are two different things, Draco," he said, recalling the instance where he would cast a mild shrinking charm on himself. His lover at the time had been grateful for the consideration and Blaise had got a good number of mind blowing fucks out of it, but there was something disheartening about having to constantly change himself for someone to enjoy their time with him. "I reckon you and Harry thought you could work it out without too much incident."

"We did," Draco muttered, before glancing at Blaise. "Still do. But last night I wanted him to shag me into oblivion and he wanted the same from me. It was his bloody turn though. Win some, lose some I suppose..."

"You know, if you both like cock so much you could-" _ask me_. Though that was a _terrible_ idea on his part. "-buy a few double ended toys."

"I mentioned it," Draco nodded, running a hand through his hair. It was longer at the top than the sides and Draco kept it combed back, a stubborn lock hanging down in front of his face once in a while.

"I feel like something else is amiss in your bedroom," he sighed, unable to ignore the slight pout to Draco's lips and barely noticeable furrow to his brows.

"No, why?" Draco denied, eyes watching Blaise from under long lashes.

Those eyes could get a man in trouble, Draco's and Harry's both.

"Just a feeling," he shrugged.

"You've got your relationship secrets and I've got mine," Draco eventually said.

"Fair enough," he chuckled, nodding at the waitress when she brought their orders. "You look as if you want to discuss it though."

"I do, sort of. But I don't think it necessary to mention, not to you at least," Draco said, pouring a copious amount of cream into his coffee. Blaise grimaced and he rolled his eyes at him. "I'd rather discuss it with Harry first. I reckon he might be thinking about it too. I just don't know how to bring it up."

"He was a Gryffindor. Be blunt," he said.

"Hmph," Draco snorted, smiling wryly.

"You'll work it out," he said, taking up a slice of the thin crust, brie and mushroom pizza. "If not, you and Harry have a fair amount of suitors to choose from."

"I'm not looking for another suitor though," Draco muttered, reaching for a slice.

"Oh my, you _are_ attached," he said, raising a brow and delighting in the way that Draco flushed. Draco was usually the type to have short lived relationships simply because he did not find most people worth expending too much effort. Once he valued you, though, that was that. He would be loyal in a way most people did not think could be inherent in a Malfoy. He and Harry were alike in that aspect."I wish you luck then."

"Likewise," Draco nodded.

"Salazar knows I need it," he muttered.

"Anyway, have you heard from Pansy?" Draco asked, blushing only slightly now. "Last I heard from her, she ran into Marcus Flint in Italy and he doesn't look as boorish as he did in school."

"And he isn't as stupid either," Blaise said.

"What do you think is the likelihood of her dragging him to her visits with us this Christmas?" Draco asked. "While I'm curious about what he looks like, I don't particularly want to see him."

"Well, I reckon-"

"Zabini?"

Blaise and Draco turned to see Zacharias Smith approaching their table. "Smith," he said.

"I heard about you and Cormac," Smith said, standing beside Blaise's chair and failing miserably at eyeing his trousers discreetly. He all but ignored Draco.

"News travels rather quickly, I see," he said, stifling a sigh.

"Here," Smith said, handing him a card. "Feel free to Floo if you'd like. I'm far more... accommodating than Cormac."

"Is that so?" he asked, raising a brow. If anything Blaise expected Smith to be a tight arse in every aspect.

"It's a fact," Smith smirked, before walking off.

"_Why good day, Malfoy, so nice to see you_," Draco mocked. "Arse. Is there a reason I turn into wallpaper half the time a bloke tries to pull you?"

"Most recently, I'd say that no one wants to step on Harry's toes," he said, tossing Smith's card on the table. "Otherwise, you're a bit prickly."

"Prickly?" Draco objected, his mouth full of pizza.

.0.0.0.

"_Dean_," Ron groaned exasperatedly, grabbing his cold beer and resting it on his temple. "Dean, Harry's doing it again. Make him stop."

"Hey, we've listened to you talk about the shit you and Demelza get up to in bed so I'd say this is a refreshing change," Dean said. "And Harry's sparing us cringe-worthy details, unlike _some_ people."

Ron had the decency to look guilty when Dean shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Anyway," Dean said, pointing his beer at Harry and leaning forwards. "I've no advice for you really and Ron clearly wants you and Malfoy to have a non-sexual relationship-"

"You can't honestly tell me that you can imagine Malfoy letting someone near him," Ron protested. "He's always so prim and proper."

"Ron, have you even _seen_ the way he looks at Harry?" Dean asked incredulously. "I can definitely imagine it, too well if you ask me. Merlin, sometimes I think clothes are just going to Vanish and I'll have to excuse myself from the room. And Harry, have you two considered getting a double ended-"

"_Dean_," Ron said loudly. "What happened to no _specifics_?"

"I said Harry didn't do that," Dean smiled. "I didn't say anything about myself."

"Draco's mentioned it offhandedly," Harry muttered, his chin resting on the mouth of his beer bottle. "I reckon it wasn't that offhanded, all things considered. It just seemed that way since we were... well... _busy_."

"Well, I say go for it," Dean nodded, before taking a swig. "It can't hurt to try."

_Hopefully it will, _he thought, thinking about the way Draco's enlarged cock had stretched him until he burned and how he was still tender from the fucking he had got.

Harry thought that was part of the problem too, the fact they both had to alter themselves -their cocks- to please one another fully. It was not as if they did not fuck each other without the _Engorio_, sometimes they were too far gone in their lust to bother, but Harry did feel oddly inadequate some days.

"Oh, hey, there's Seamus," Ron said in relief, waving the Irishman over to their table. "Now we can talk about something else, yeah?"

"Just don't ask him about his trip to Wales," Dean said quietly. "Else he won't shut up about it or the bloody threesome he had."

"How bad?" Harry asked.

"Like when Demelza started using a crop on little Ronnie-kins here," Dean grimaced.

"Ah, excessive detail," Harry muttered. "_Joy_."

"I said sorry, didn't I?" Ron grumbled.

"Evening mates," Seamus said, a beer already in hand as he pulled up a seat.

.0.0.0.

Draco and Harry were at Fortescue's sitting in a booth and enjoying creamy, frozen goodness. In Draco's case, it was vanilla creamy, frozen goodness.

"So, remember you mentioned buying that _thing_ for Christmas," Harry said quietly, glancing from his ice cream to Draco.

"_You_ suggested it be for Christmas, but yes. I do," he smirked. "Are you considering having Christmas come a few weeks early?"

"I am," Harry nodded. He glanced around them and then leaned forwards conspiratorially. "Christmas might already be here, well not here... but in my bedroom. An owl's supposed to deliver it today."

"Then what the bloody hell are we doing eating ice cream?" he asked. What in the world was wrong with Harry? They could eat ice cream whenever they felt like it.

"I like ice cream," Harry said. "And it hadn't arrived last I was home. Besides, I wanted to talk first..."

"Oh dear," he muttered. "This sounds ominous. What's wrong?"

"Well-"

"Wait," he said, raising a hand for Harry to pause. He cast a privacy charm on their booth and then nodded at his boyfriend to continue.

"Right, um... I don't know if I'm the only one feeling this way but I'm sort of getting a bit tired of having to... well... _Engorio_ my cock," Harry said, almost as if he had pulled the same thought out of Draco's head. "I want us to be able to take each other as we are. I like you, I really bloody like you and-"

"Thank Merlin I'm not the only one," Draco sighed in relief.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"I've been wondering how the bloody hell to bring it up with you, this exact thing," he said, leaning forwards and putting his hand atop Harry's. "I like you too, Harry. In fact, I like you more than I've liked my previous lovers -don't let it get to your head- and I've been wanting this to be more..."

"Honest?" Harry supplied, smiling.

"Yes, that," he nodded, trying not to blush.

"Well, I'm glad that conversation went well," Harry said.

"I think when you open by mentioning sex toys, it's a fairly promising outcome," he chuckled.

.0.0.0.

"_Yes_, yes, yes, _yes_," Harry chanted, as he and Draco slammed their hips back, their arses smacking loudly, their balls knocking together, and their cocks occasionally slapping the other's as they fucked themselves on the double-ended dildo. The gloriously thick, double-ended dildo that they should have got _ages_ ago.

Harry moaned into his pillow and reached for his cock. Merlin, he needed to cum. Pleasure was pooled in the pit of his stomach, settling there after surging through his body with every thrust of their hips, and now every pump of his hand. He could hear Draco gasping the way he always did when he was close, muttering nonsense on the other side of him while he was reduced to grunts and groans. Harry's body was slick with sweat, his thighs were trembling with his oncoming orgasm and his shoulders were aching from supporting himself on his fours.

"Draco," he gasped. "Draco, I'm– "

His name was moaned, long and slow as Draco slammed his hips back and rolled them against Harry. With a few more tugs of his hand, Harry was spilling his seed all over his sheets and his hand as he ground back on Draco, the dildo rubbing his inner walls with every movement.

"I am a genius," Draco said tiredly, as he carefully pulled away and slid the toy out of them both.

Harry collapsed face first on the bed and chuckled. "I only wish you were a genius a bit sooner," he said, feeling the bed shift and dip as Draco turned around to crawl over to him. "And then maybe next time you act on your genius ideas."

"I plan, you execute," Draco said, as palms spread Harry's arse. "Merlin, I think I could slide two fingers in there without any resistance."

Harry moaned at the thought.

"Maybe my tongue too," Draco teased, as he spread Harry's legs.

"Well don't wait until I spell mistletoe above it," he complained, when Draco only sat behind him and kneaded his arse.

"Say please," Draco said. Harry could practically hear the smirk. "And then I'll lick up all the cherry lube you've got on you."

.0.0.0.

"You two seem to be in good spirits," Blaise said, when Draco and Harry arrived at the club.

"I'll bet two sickles they just shagged," Dean said, prompting a blush from Harry.

"That or one of them has a plug up his arse," Blaise said, receiving a quick glare from Draco and a slight blush from Harry. "Maybe both."

"I tell Pansy _one_ thing and she can't keep mum about it," Draco grumbled.

"Why is Zabini here again?" Weasley asked, grimacing.

"To spare me the torture of having to be around you lot," Draco said, as he and Harry took a seat beside Blaise. Dean apparently knew the club owner so they were afforded one of the booths where they could sit and lounge.

"Blaise isn't so bad, Ron," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm not so bad, Weasley," he said. "Maybe if you came down to autopsy once in a while you'd know that."

"Or the Quidditch match they have on Sunday mornings," Harry said.

"I thought you only went the one time," Weasley said.

"Harry goes almost every week," Blaise said. "We're on the same team."

"Blaise is a pretty good Beater," Harry said.

"And let's not forget, I actually talk to Blaise," Neville said, reminding everyone that the pair of them were, surprisingly, friends. "I reckon I can also invite him seeing as it's my promotion we're celebrating tonight-"

"Congratulations!" they cheered, Finnigan clapping Neville on the back as he shook his head amusedly at them.

"Right, so, drinks!" Finnigan said, standing. "First bottle's on me! And then Neville can handle the rest, yeah?"

"W-what?" Neville sputtered.

By the end of the night, most of them were sloshed. Blaise still had his wits about him, at least enough of his wits for apparition to be safe. The others, maybe not so much, depending on who you were looking at. Weasley's girlfriend was a bit wobbly, Weasley seemed functional though. Draco and Harry were having a fit of giggles in between their stumbling and their sloppy kisses. Finnigan seemed all right, save for the fact that he was pissing a river by the fence. Dean and Neville were falling asleep and Neville's girlfriend, Hannah, seemed all right enough to Apparate.

All in all, it seemed everyone could get home if Blaise had it in him to Apparate Draco _and_ Harry both to Draco's flat. He watched the two snogging and attempting to unclothe each other for a moment. Gone as they were, it was clumsy, but they were still hot. Alas, Blaise had to get them to Draco's and then get himself home so he could not stare for long. It took a bit of effort to get them to separate and hold onto him but after that he, and the somewhat sensible others, made sure everyone had a way home before Disapparating.

Blaise arrived on Draco's doorstep with said blond and his boyfriend in tow. He got the door open and cast Feather-Light charms so that he could drag them into the bedroom without overexerting himself, deviating to the bathroom when Harry looked about to sick up. It did not take long until brunet and blond _both_ were trying to retch in the toilet and Blaise found himself having to take care of them.

Draco and Harry owed him _so_ much for this, especially since his loafers were _ruined_.

.0.0.0.

When Harry woke up, he felt like absolute shit. He felt like a herd of hippogriffs had run him over and the last one had decided to tap dance on his head before joining the others. His throat was raw, his limbs were heavy, and his mouth was dry.

He was _never_ going to allow Seamus to order their drinks _ever_ again, or Dean.

Harry got up carefully and turned his head, except his eyes were not open yet and he had to wait a few tries before he found out that he was in Draco's room. Draco's lovely, curtains closed to block the sun out, room. He was about to mutter to his boyfriend, regardless of consciousness or not, that if he had thought to close the curtains when they got in then he was indeed a genius, except that he did not only see Draco in the bed with him. Blaise bloody Zabini was there too, minus his trousers and shirt and sporting a tent in his pants that made Harry's arse clench at the sight of it -flutter really.

Merlin, what did they do last night? He did not recall them taking Blaise home -much less how they got home- but Blaise was here so clearly something happened, maybe. A look at himself let him know that while his shirt was missing he still had his pants and trousers on, and Draco was sporting his pants and his shirt, and there was no telltale soreness in Harry's arse either. Now that he looked, the bed did not seem to be in too much disarray.

So maybe nothing had happened? That made absolutely no sense though, not when he looked back at the outline of Blaise's rather impressive package. There was no way he could have said no to _that_ while drunk.

"Draco," he whispered, shaking his boyfriend. "Draco, wake up."

"Mmmn," Draco complained, frowning and batting a hand at Harry as the other went to his forehead. "Get away from me."

"Draco, get your fucking arse up. We're in bed with your best mate," he whispered, pinching the blond.

"Hmmmn?" Draco groaned, turning to Harry and opening one eye. "Huh?"

He looked pointedly to the other side of Draco, who rolled over slowly before freezing.

"What the fuck is Blaise doing here?" Draco whispered, turning to Harry before doing a double take. "Holy- Blaise is hung like a bloody centaur. Did we...?"

Harry shrugged when wide eyes landed on him. "I don't think so," he said.

"Why the hell haven't you summoned Hangover potions yet?" Draco asked, grimacing and relaxing into the bed.

"Dunno where my wand is," he said, after checking his trousers. "And I was distracted by... well... _that_."

"It's bloody gorgeous, I'll admit," Draco said, as he turned to gaze at Blaise's tented pants. "Well, from what I can see of it. Maybe I _should_ have hit on him way back whe –_Ow_."

"Horn dog," Harry muttered.

"Hmph, as if you aren't sporting one of those right now," Draco said, gesturing at Blaise. "Hubert."

"Not one that impressive," he grumbled, as a young house-elf popped into the room.

"Two- Three hangover potions if you will," Draco said. "And some water, and-"

"All the things the Masters is having when they drink too much," Hubert nodded, before Disapparating.

"Hmn," Blaise grunted, before stretching, his hips rising off the bed slightly and his cock peeking out of the slit in his pants. Draco promptly reached back and squeezed Harry's arm with quiet excitement. "What- Where- Shit, I fell asleep."

"Blaise," Draco said, just as distracted as Harry and possibly also salivating. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmmm?" Blaise hummed, looking up at them. "I brought you lot home, then you got sick. Stayed a bit just in case one of you started up again. Must've fallen asleep."

"Uh, your clothes?" Harry asked, making an effort not to stare too blatantly.

"You bastards got sick all over me," Blaise said, glaring, except it was not very effective what with how groggy it was. "And yourselves too."

"That explains the missing clothes," Harry said, before his brain thought up images to go with the story. "Ugh, sorry about that. Merlin, that's disgusting."

"I'm the sorry sod who has to remember it," Blaise muttered.

"One last question, Blaise," Draco said, licking his lips. "Is that there why you've got a never ending line of suitors?"

"What?" Blaise asked. Harry stole a glance at the man's cock. "Oh, fuck."

It was with a great deal of disappointment that Harry watched a pillow get pulled over Blaise's cock.

"Didn't have to do that," he complained, instead of thinking it, the way he thought he did. Draco nodded in agreement though, until he remembered his hangover. "Er..."

"What?" Blaise asked, in shock.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, clearing his throat and keeping his eyes elsewhere.

It was a relief when Hubert returned with their potions and some food.

.0.0.0.

_Blaise is hung._

Blaise_ is hung, like a bloody centaur..._

Draco was not sure how long he had been reliving the morning after Longbottom's celebration, but it had been a while. He was trying to figure out how he had not noticed it before. There must have been at least one instance where he had seen Blaise with morning wood or caught a glimpse of him in the shower. They had lived in the same dorm for several years, after all. But Blaise had always been a bit more reserved when it came to strolling around starkers and letting it all hang out in the showers and he tended to sleep on his side, at least until they all learned how to spell their drapes closed.

After a bit more contemplation, Draco found himself understanding Blaise's influx of lovers but not why they had all left. It did not make sense to him. If you found a decent bloke with a cock that magnificent, you would at least hold on to him for two months.

_...We weren't a good fit..._

"Well, fuck me," he breathed, realization dawning on him.

It was not that Blaise or his lovers were dreadful in bed. It was, quite literally, because they were not a good fit. Merlin, sometimes Draco forgot that not everyone had a size kink the way he and Harry did, and based on what he saw of Blaise not everyone could saddle that much cock.

"Well, that's a shame," he murmured, as he thought about just how good it would feel to have someone that thick pressing into him, hard and throbbing.

He sighed and checked the time when his cock began to harden. He had already closed the apothecary but Harry was not due back from work until another hour, a long torturous hour. Draco got out of his seat and went into the trunk of toys he had to grab a well sized dildo. He peeled his clothes off and he summoned the lube, pausing to think about what exactly it was he wanted to do. He smiled to himself and spelled the dildo to a chair, applying sticking charms to the legs so the chair would not move.

With a lick of his lips, Draco poured lube into his palm and then reached behind him, teasing his entrance with his finger and stroking his cock slowly before pressing inside. He squeezed the head of his cock and he worked himself open, slipping in another finger and scissoring the two. By the time he had four fingers inside of himself he was sweating and fucking his hand. He pulled his fingers out and drizzled some lube on the toy. Draco stood over the chair and lowered himself slowly, straddling it as the dildo breached him, stretched him, filled him. He groaned and raised his hips before going back down, working his way to the hilt and sighing once he was seated. Draco rolled his hips forwards and kept a slow pace, enjoying the pleasant burn. He took his cock in hand and pulled at it slowly, rolling his balls in his other hand.

Draco was going to take his time with this and if, when he closed his eyes, he saw Blaise's cock, well he did not quite care.

.0.0.0.

Seeing as Blaise worked at the Ministry, he saw no need for Harry's eyes to get quite so wide when he stepped onto the lift -except maybe the ridiculous, dancing, peppermint pin his department head had them all wearing to make autopsy more 'seasonal and cheery'. And, seeing as Harry was dating Draco, he saw no reason for emerald green eyes to so blatantly undress him or linger on his trousers -regardless of how flattered he was. Blaise shot him a questioning look -and a possibly playful, uncontrollable smirk- and Harry blushed whilst averting his eyes. It was admittedly adorable to watch but Harry was off limits and it would do Blaise well not to flirt with him.

Blaise leaned on one wall of the lift and waited for them to arrive at the Atrium. He resolutely ignored the glances Harry cast him despite the overwhelming urge to turn and look. When the lift became so full that their sides were pressed together, they kept their gazes in opposite directions, never mind that it did nothing to help Blaise properly ignore Harry. It was a difficult thing to forget about, the way the man was anxiously tapping his heel against the floor, his leg jostling Blaise's on occasion. Harry was a fidgety one.

They bustled into the Atrium and parted with curt nods, standing in Floo lines that were far off. When Blaise stepped into his parlour, he sighed, tossed his robe to the couch, toed his shoes off and then headed for the shower. The look Harry had given him when he stepped into the lift was that of a man who was hungry. It was the look Blaise had grown accustomed to when a bloke first discovered he was hung. It was the same absolutely misplaced fascination that people like Cormac and too many others had had with him that rarely ended well. That sort of intensity was dangerous. It went straight to the pit of Blaise's stomach and had him Flooing out of the Ministry half hard from the heat of it. It was the same look Draco had given him while he had put on his newly cleaned trousers before leaving the flat the other morning.

And, Salazar, if Draco and Harry did not have eyes that made those looks all the more enticing.

.0.0.0.

Godric, what was Harry doing eye-fucking Blaise at work? If he had not left early then he would not have had to suffer those awkward moments. He was absolutely embarrassed and positively aroused. The knowledge of what Blaise was walking around with in his trousers and the look of absolute knowing the man had had. Knowing what Harry had been thinking, knowing just how captivated Harry was by that snake in his trousers. Harry would have come in his pants if Blaise had wound up behind him in the lift and he was slightly disappointed at having to settle for the uncomfortable way their arms and legs had been pressed together.

Fuck, Harry was hard for Draco's best mate and the man _knew_ it.

He walked into Draco's bedroom with an aching cock and a racing heart when he found the blond riding a dildo, body slick with sweat and eyes shut tight as he rutted in a chair. Draco was gasping as his hand moved quickly over his cock and it was not long before Harry watched Draco's spine arch as he bucked and moaned.

Harry groaned and shoved his hand down his pants. He would not last very long, not with seeing Blaise in the lift and then watching Draco in such bliss.

.0.0.0.

After a spectacular round of sex, Harry collapsed on top of Draco and knocked the wind out of him, dildo still firmly ensconced in both their arses. It was not as thick as the first one Harry had bought but it was bent at an angle that allowed them to face one another more easily while fucking. Draco kissed Harry lazily and ran a hand through soft, black curls. Harry smiled against his lips and nipped at him.

It was the third night in a row Draco had envisioned Blaise's cock pounding into him. It was also the third night after he had had lunch with Blaise this week.

"Harry," he said carefully.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, kissing at the corner of Draco's mouth and down his jaw.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I want to fuck Blaise," he confessed.

"Draco-" Harry said, propping himself up on his arms.

"It's fucked, I know," he said, not waiting for the rest of Harry's sentence. "And I'm not shagging and then leaving you. That's not at all what I'm doing. I'm not that big of an arse. I just haven't been able to get the sight of his cock out of my mind... I've always known he was fit, but now he's _extraordinarily fit_… What with his... And I suppose-"

"Recently when I've come from work and all but ripped your clothes off... well, sometimes it's because I've had to share the lift with Blaise or spend time down in his lab to get information," Harry admitted, his words nearly spilling over one another. "And he is fit, I'll admit that, which was fine before I found out he's got a big cock."

Draco blinked and felt his mouth open in surprise. His boyfriend was getting hard off of his best mate. He was getting hard off of his best mate. They were both getting hard off of his best mate... Well, that was a load of guilt off of his shoulders. It did nothing for his growing curiosity though.

"If we both had to fancy one of our best friends, I'm glad it wasn't Weasley or Granger," he said, prompting a laugh from Harry. "Especially not Granger."

"Demelza and George would kill us both," Harry said. "But you first, definitely, and more slowly too."

.0.0.0.

Blaise looked up from the report he was writing when he felt someone hovering by the door to his office. An anxious Harry Potter stood in his doorway and then strode inside asking about the medical examination for the bodies in his case. Blaise handed Harry the report for the first body and carried on finishing the second. When he was done, Harry was still staring at the open file.

"You aren't even reading, are you?" he sighed. He had not expected things to get this uncomfortable after Harry saw his- Salazar, he had not even seen Blaise's cock outside of his pants and he was acting like a bumbling adolescent. He had even been avoiding the weekly Quidditch games.

"Yes, I am," Harry said, decidedly avoiding Blaise's eyes.

"All right, out with it," he said, sitting back in his chair. "Whatever you have to say, just say it now and then we can carry on with our lives as if you didn't see anything." _And then you'll hopefully stop looking at me so heatedly that I have to wank when you leave my office._

"Fat lot of good that'll do," Harry said, finally looking at him before going back to the file.

"Stop acting like you've never seen anyone with a bit of morning wood," Blaise said. "And do try to remember that you're dating my best mate."

"Pfft, Draco's just as affected as I am," Harry muttered, tossing the file down on the desk and rubbing his eyes. "Blaise, I'm positive that- Never mind."

"That what?" he asked, eyeing Harry curiously. Draco had been casting him surreptitious glances whenever they met up but he had been trying to pretend they did not exist. It made life a bit easier.

Harry shook his head and grabbed both the reports before he headed for the door.

"Harry," he called.

"That we both want you to fuck us," the man admitted, throwing his arms into the air and huffing as he turned to Blaise, his face, ears and neck flushed. "There, I said it!"

Blaise was left gaping at his door when Harry turned on his heel and fled. He was all but frozen in shock -well, everywhere but his bloody twitching cock.

.0.0.0.

"Draco!" Blaise called, after the Floo crackled and hissed.

"Blaise?" he answered, with a toothbrush in his mouth and towel around his waist as he padded into the parlour.

"Are you and Harry-" Blaise's question was stopped short when he spotted Draco. His eyes ran quickly up and down Draco's body before his brows furrowed and he swallowed. "Put some clothes on."

"You're the one that barged into _my_ flat," he said, pulling the toothbrush out his mouth and hoping no toothpaste dribbled out while he spoke.

Blaise sighed and gave Draco a flat look. "Fine," he said. "I just wanted to ask if you and Harry were... having issues because of me. He said some things that have me... concerned. I know how much you fancy him, Draco, so if you need me to give the pair of you some space until you're over your fascination with-"

"Fascination?" Draco repeated, heading towards the Master bathroom with Blaise on his tail.

"With my cock," Blaise said, gesturing at his trousers and stopping at the bedroom door. Draco had been doing his best not to stare but how could he avoid it when attention was being brought to it? He spit in the sink before saying anything.

"It's... Well... Look, I can't help it if either of us wants your cock up our arses," he said, and damn if that did not give him a lovely visual. "Harry and I both enjoy our cocks hung and heavy. It was part of our original dilemma, having to top _and_ _Engorgio_ our cocks."

"Having to..." Blaise said quietly, before clearing his throat. "Well, I knew there was more but I wasn't expecting _that_."

"And I wasn't expecting you to have a fucking anaconda in your trousers," he said. He was getting hard just thinking about Blaise's cock and his towel would do nothing to hide it. He had best keep facing the sink. "And I can assure you, you aren't causing any problems -not when Harry and I are together anyway."

It was true. The only issue they had because of Blaise was that they spent too much time thinking about him naked and got flustered or randy when around him.

"But otherwise I a-"

"Draco, is there a reason Blaise has to _stare_ at people so intently when he's talking?" Harry asked, his voice growing louder as he neared the bedroom.

Draco froze while brushing his tongue and promptly spat in the sink to say something. Merlin alone knew what Harry was going to say next. "Harry, Blaise is-"

"I had to go through the last two hours of work hiding an erection, _again_," Harry continued. Blaise turned to Draco with raised brows and all he could do was blink. "I know you've got that Christmas Brewing Competition soon but would you fancy a fuck... right... _Ahem_, um... Blaise... fancy seeing you... here... shit."

"Harry," Blaise said, eyes glancing down at Harry's trousers.

Draco just quietly rinsed his mouth to delay having to say anything. Harry's face getting redder every second they stood there.

"Yeah..." Harry nodded, ducking his head and patting his hair nervously. He glanced at Draco for help but Draco had _no idea_ what to do.

"Is this a normal occurrence now?" Blaise asked, as he looked between them. He might have seemed somewhat normal to Harry but Draco could tell that Blaise was fighting a blush. "I don't even know what to call it. Harry, you what, leave the Ministry to come home and fuck Draco after seeing me?"

"That sounds accusatory," Harry said defensively, his face flaming. "It's not like I'm the only one..."

"Oh sweet Salazar," Draco muttered, touching his hand to his face.

"What?" Blaise snorted. "Draco's admitted to having a fascination but I doubt he-"

"Well, I'm not the one driven to spelling a dildo to a chair and riding it for all I'm worth," Harry grumbled, folding his arms and looking off to the side.

Draco almost wished the floor had opened and swallowed him when Blaise snapped around and gaped at him, the way he imagined it doing.

"Draco-" Blaise started, except he did not finish the rest because Draco promptly shut the bathroom door and leaned back against it with his face as red as St. Nicholas' robes.

.0.0.0.

What the fuck was going on? _How_ the bloody hell did Blaise wind up in Draco's bedroom trying to convince him to open the bathroom door with only a randy, embarrassed Harry Potter to aid him?

"Draco, quit being a drama queen and come out the bathroom," he said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh, yeah, like that'll get him out," Harry muttered, briefly lifting his face off of the pillow to talk. The man was face down in the bed apparently trying to suffocate himself to death to end his embarrassment.

_These two are a bloody handful._

"Honestly, I'm more flattered than anything," he said, speaking right at the door. "To be thinking about me when you've got this one is quite the compliment."

Harry made a surprised sound and Blaise turned to see a shocked expression on his face.

"So what if I think you're fit?" he muttered, with a shrug. "Continue suffocating yourself with the pillow."

"I wasn't thinking about _you_, per say," Draco finally said. "I was..."

"What?" he asked. The end of Draco's sentence had been a series of mumbles.

"Your cock!" Harry said, sitting up. "He was thinking about your cock. We've both been thinking about it for _weeks_. Why do you think I've skipped those Sunday Quidditch games? I don't want to watch you hold a broomstick all morning."

"... If I let you lot have a proper look, will you stop trying to imagine it all bloody day and carry on with life as it was?" he asked. This was exactly what he had not wanted to happen, except that Harry was also involved.

"What?" they both asked, Harry scrambling upright in the bed and Draco bursting from the bathroom.

"No," Harry snorted.

"Ridiculous," Draco scoffed.

"All right," he said. "Then _move on_."

"You'd probably have to shag us for that," Draco muttered, his face red.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, looking anywhere but at him. "Definitely."

"Bloody- _Not_ happening," he said, moving to the hallway. He did not care if Draco and Harry had a size kink, or that they were both wonderfully fit, because he did not want the usual to happen with Draco_ and his boyfriend_.

"But just so you know, Blaise..." Harry said.

"A threesome's on the table," Draco finished.

"Mental, the both of you. I'm leaving..." Blaise shook his head, grabbed some Floo powder and headed home -ignoring his cock and how much it _loved_ the idea of fucking Draco and Harry both.

.0.0.0.

The Ministry was _drowning_ in decorations. Christmas was two days away and the house-elves had gone holiday crazy this year. Hermione had stopped trying to free them and so they were not worried about accidentally being cut loose. They overcompensated quite a bit. Wreaths were on every door (including bathroom stalls). In addition to the tree in the Atrium, there was one in each department, and the usual memos were switched out to seasonal stationery. Some of the Hanukkah decorations were still up and elves were seen trying to integrate Kwanzaa into the increasingly overwhelming decorating. Aurors kept getting stuck under mistletoe with their partners or other co-workers so Harry had no inclination for more things to be added to the halls or offices. In fact, they should probably just get rid of half of it so he could smell something other than peppermint, pine, spruce and fir. Also, everyone could stop tiptoeing around trying not to get caught underneath the bloody fucking enchanted mistletoe.

Like Harry was.

He was so _unfortunate_ that when he and Ron had gone down to autopsy -because there was no way Harry was going alone anymore- he wound up stuck under some mistletoe with Blaise, of _all_ the fucking people in the Ministry. _Blaise_. Mr. I've-Got-A-Huge-Cock Blaise, that Harry could not stop thinking about and who Draco had been masturbating to. Okay, so maybe they both were but Draco did it first.

"Malfoy would have a fit if he were here," Ron chuckled, as Harry and Blaise all but ignored each other. That could not last long though.

"I reckon we should get this over with, Harry," Blaise said.

"I reckon," he said, making no move. Harry was not sure if he could stop at _just_ a kiss.

"Well, it isn't going to release either of you if Zabini kisses your cheek, mate," Ron said. "Five seconds minimum, on the lips, you heard the house-elves."

"Bloody _perverted_ house-elves," Harry muttered, glaring at Ron.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry. Come here," Blaise said, before warm hands cupped Harry's face and pulled him forwards.

Harry's nose brushed Blaise's before soft lips were covering his own. He felt his heart stop for a moment before his cock caught up to what was happening and who it was happening with. Harry all but melted and pulled Blaise closer, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss, a moan escaping him. Blaise paused for one shocked moment before a hand snaked through Harry's hair. Personal space quickly became a figment of the imagination and hands had definitely travelled to dangerous territories. Blaise's tongue slid past Harry's lips and met his long before he registered the sounds of Ron absolutely freaking out beside them. After a particularly loud protest, which might have followed the beginnings of frottage, they broke apart as if burned, panting and trembling with need -well Harry was, at least.

"Harry, _what the fuck_?" Ron asked, except all Harry could do was blink at Blaise, who stood before him licking his lips with a conflicted sort of expression. "Harry? You do realize you all but molested-"

"Yes..." Blaise said, his eyes raking over Harry.

"Huh?" Ron blinked.

"What?" Harry breathed, sounding more frightened than he expected to.

"That offer, _yes_," Blaise said, eyes gliding along Harry's body and lingering on his more than swollen cock. "If you still-"

"Bloody hell, _yes_," Harry breathed, grabbing Blaise's shirt front before their lips collided once more, Blaise smirking against his lips. He was pressed so closely to the other man that he could feel the bulging erection pressed against his hip and he hummed at the feel of it. Merlin, he wanted to have it inside of him, _needed_ to.

"Am _I_ really the only one concerned about _Malfoy_ right now?" Ron asked, fretting. "Because everyone's gone mental if that's the case!"

"What?" Harry asked breathlessly, pulling away and turning to Ron. He would not be able to focus if he looked at Blaise right now.

"_Malfoy_," Ron said, as if Harry needed reminding of some sort. "Your _boyfriend_."

Harry realized then that Draco would not automatically know about the turn in events. "Right, I'll owl Draco," he said, tasting peppermint on his tongue.

"Yes, do that," Blaise nodded, turning to his office.

"Mate!" Ron hissed, grabbing his shoulders firmly. "Are you _mental_? Malfoy's going hex you _dead_ if you _owl_ him something like this. Hell, he'll hex you dead any which way you tell him. And I'd have to let him, all things considered!"

"He'll be fine with it," Harry breathed, waving a dismissive hand, to which Ron reacted with a terrified, confused expression.

"Harry," Blaise said, coming back to them with a file. "The... report you likely wanted."

"Thanks," he said, taking it and nodding before making for the exit. How the hell had Blaise even remembered that they had been there for a legitimate reason?

"And Harry," Blaise called, making both Harry and Ron turn. "I hadn't expected you to taste quite so delectable."

"We're skipping the office party tonight, Blaise," he declared, reluctant to wait longer than necessary.

"I can't fathom staying here when I could be doing better things," Blaise said, leering at him.

_If Ron wasn't here, I'd probably be spread on Blaise's desk by now, and _then_ Draco would throw a fit_, Harry thought, as his best mate all but hauled him away.

.0.0.0.

Dear Merlin, Draco must have been dreaming.

Harry had owled him earlier in the day saying that Blaise had finally agreed to the threesome, but somehow that had not prepared him for the sight of Blaise disrobing in Harry's bedroom. He could not fathom it. He watched, transfixed, as Blaise's shirt was peeled off. He vaguely registered the bed sinking as Harry sidled up beside him to watch. When nothing else seemed to be revealed, save for Blaise's toned but not overly muscular torso, he looked up.

"You both realize that I can't shag either of you when you've got your clothes on, right?" Blaise asked, his hands settling on his hips.

"Don't tell me we're making you nervous," Draco said, glancing down at Blaise's trousers. He wanted them off, now.

"Draco prefers being undressed instead of doing the undressing," Harry said. "Would you be more comfortable if I undressed him or myself?"

"Me," Draco said, as he shifted in front of Harry. He sat in the 'v' of Harry's legs and kept facing Blaise. "I want to watch you _both_ strip without having to try and divide my attention. So undress me."

"Greedy sod," Harry chuckled in his ear, as his hands wound around Draco's torso and started at his buttons.

As Harry undid Draco's shirt, Blaise watched and palmed himself through his trousers, his hands eventually moving to his belt. Harry's fingers began to fumble as they watched it being undone, sliding far too slowly through the silver buckle until Draco could see the glint of the button underneath. He could feel Harry's chest heaving in anticipating while Blaise unbuttoned. He licked his lips anxiously as the zipper was pulled, and swallowed as Blaise's fingers slid under the waistband of his pants and soon it and his trousers were pooled at his ankles.

"Sweet Merlin," Draco murmured, his eyes focused on nothing but the thick, half erect cock dangling before him. "Blaise, you are _divine_."

"Agreed," Harry breathed, absently undoing Draco's trousers.

"Flattery," Blaised smirked, as he approached the bed. "I like it."

"You've got quite a bit worth flattering," Draco said, as he watched the way Blaise swung.

Blaise stopped at the end on the bed and reached for Draco's trousers. "May I?" he asked, his brown eyes flitting between Draco and Harry.

Receiving dual consent, Blaise tugged at Draco's bottoms. He raised his hips so that the trousers could be pulled down, Harry pulling his shirt off soon after and nipping at a rather sensitive spot on his neck. There was something about having someone else undress him that made Draco's libido rise. It had a sort of anticipation and intimacy to it that had him breathing shallowly and growing hard with barely a touch.

Behind him, Harry moved and shuffled to Draco's side as he pulled at his clothes. By the time Draco's pants were off, Harry had pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere. He lay back and he watched as Harry got up to drop his trousers and slide his pants off, relishing the way his cock sprang free of its confines.

"Bed, Blaise," Draco said, crooking his index at him and making room.

Blaise climbed in and Draco rose to meet him. They knelt on the bed eyeing one another before tentatively leaning in to brush their lips together, testing the waters. They had been friends for years now and Draco had been slightly worried that this would become awkward once they had got going. Slowly they grew more bold, touching one another and deepening the kiss as they pressed closer. The bed sunk as Harry clambered in beside them. Draco moaned when they shifted and he could feel Blaise on his thigh, growing to full hardness between them. He flicked his tongue out and it met Blaise's. They spent a few moments sliding their tongues together more than kissing, pushing and gliding and flicking.

When they broke apart, Draco bent his head down to kiss at Harry's neck. The two men used the opportunity to snog one another and Draco watched them out of the corner of his eye. Hands were groping at him and he could care less which belonged to who. Draco reached between them and moved as closely as he could to the two men. He took Harry's and Blaise's cocks in hand and began to rutt against them slowly. There was no way he could hold all three of them together successfully. He slipped his other hand between them and received twin moans for his efforts as he clasped his hands around them all and muttered a lubrication charm. He could just barely hold them with how thick Blaise was and that more than anything was turning him on, that and the thought of Blaise rubbing along them. After all that time fantasizing, Draco and Harry were both frotting against the cock of their dreams.

.0.0.0.

Blaise could not believe the situation he had found himself in. One moment he was snogging Harry because of some ridiculous enchanted mistletoe, the next he was frotting with Harry and Draco, and _now_, well, now he was kneeling in Harry's bed with said man and Draco licking his cock and balls whilst on their fours.

Mouths ran up and down either side of Blaise's cock as the two men sucked at him and dragged their tongues along his shaft. Draco pulled away and licked his lips before lying on the bed and turning onto his back. He shimmied his way up so that his head rested between Blaise's knees and when Blaise felt strong arms pulling him downwards, he lowered himself a bit, straddling Draco's face. Harry likewise straddled Draco and bent towards Blaise's cock once again, gripping him with one hand as he sucked along the underside and then over the head. Below him, Draco sucked at a testicle, his tongue warm and moist as it wrapped around the nut and massaged it. Blaise groaned as Harry's hot mouth worked over him, his hand pumping and squeezing what he could not fit in his mouth. He relished the way pink lips stretched tightly around him and how he bumped and nudged the insides of Harry's mouth as Draco hummed beneath him, licking and sucking hungrily at Blaise's testicles while kneading his arse.

If those two did not stop soon, they would not be able to get to the actual shagging bit.

"We'll have an early night if this carries on," he said, pulling Harry's head away from his cock and rising out of Draco's tongue's reach.

Blaise had been so caught up in the way he was being lavished that he had hardly noticed the way Harry and Draco had been grinding against one another but it was difficult to notice much else now. Draco and Harry began to snog one another as they rutted and Blaise watched them quietly rather than disturb them, slowly stroking himself and teasing his nipples.

"Blaise," Draco said, twisting to look at him while Harry lavished his neck, "which of us do you want to fuck first?"

"I don't trust that question," he said, as he watched Harry's lips on Draco, his tongue peeking out briefly. "Whichever of you got to top the last time you shagged, I suppose."

"That is a brilliant answer," Draco smirked. "Because I do believe that the last time we shagged without toys _I_ had to top."

"The one time you lot decide to play fair," Harry muttered, against Draco's neck before sitting up.

"Hush Harry," Blaise said, leaning forwards and kissing him. "I'll get to you eventually."

"Harry, why don't you loosen me up in the meanwhile?" Draco suggested, as he spread his legs.

"Still the usual old Draco while in the bedroom, I see," Blaise said.

"It's fine once you figure out how to shut him up," Harry said.

Harry got off of Draco and moved between his legs, summoning the lube while Blaise went to Draco's side and took hold of his cock. Draco's cock was as bent as he was, the foreskin barely covering his head. He licked his lips and rolled it back, fully exposing the pink mushroom top. He wanked Draco slowly and watched the way the skin rolled over him. Draco hummed and flexed his hips, letting out a quiet gasp as Harry pressed a slick finger into him. Blaise licked the head of Draco's cock and let some of his saliva glide down his tongue to moisten it. He smeared it with his thumb before licking around the crown and then sucking Draco in.

.0.0.0.

"Why in Merlin's name is this the first time you've sucked me off, Blaise?" Draco asked. He was flushed and panting and so close -Harry could tell.

"Because, on occasion, we make an effort not to botch our friendship?" Blaise asked, before he put his mouth back to use.

"Rubbish reason," Draco gasped, a hand sliding up the back of Blaise's neck.

"You're only saying that because he's got his mouth on your cock," Harry snorted, twisting his fingers just so.

Watching Draco writhe and groan while Blaise sucked and wanked him, and Harry stretched him, was so bloody arousing that Harry could think of little else than what was before him. His cock was so hard that it was uncomfortable, and then watching Draco lift his legs as Blaise settled himself between them afterwards was not helping.

It was a strange feeling to watch your boyfriend with another man, and then even stranger to anxiously and zealously await the moment he was penetrated. Harry moved close enough to witness the moment and stayed where he could see Draco's face when he wanted. He did not want to miss anything.

Blaise lubed his cock and Harry watched with rapt attention. The man guided himself to Draco's arse and then glanced at the blond.

"Well, I'm not bloody going to say no," Draco said, as encouragement to get on with it.

Blaise rubbed the tip of his cock up and down the knot of wrinkled flesh and then began to slowly press his way forwards. Eventually Draco's muscles gave way and parted as Blaise forced his cock inside. Little by little he went deeper and Harry let out a quiet moan as he watched. Draco was being stretched wide and both Blaise's and Harry's focus went between the point of penetration and Draco's expression -though for very different reasons.

"You okay?" Blaise asked.

It was an unnecessary question as far as Harry was concerned. Draco's moan was a familiar one -a mix of pain and pleasure that meant he was no doubt enjoying himself. His jaw dangled open and his hips had canted in a silent plea for more. He simply nodded and licked his lips.

When Blaise was buried to the hilt, he stared down at their joined bodies in apparent wonder, and then at Draco. Harry bent and licked a stripe down Draco's cock. His boyfriend whimpered as Harry made his way to his balls and then traced his tongue to the stretched rim and Blaise's cock. Draco's hips rolled slowly as he practically purred in delight. Blaise began to move and matched Draco's rhythm while Harry muttered a lubrication charm and began to finger himself, watching as Draco's hole absolutely _clung_ to Blaise. He ground his hips and he followed their movements as he imagined what it would be like when it was his turn.

"Draco, I'm impressed," Blaise husked, as he leaned forwards and kissed Draco's jaw line. "I half thought you'd be a whiny little bitch, as per usual."

"If you don't shut it and fuck me then I'm _going_ to start whinging and neither of you will appreciate it," Draco said, turning his head and nipping Blaise's lip sharply.

"He still has a mouth on him, I see," Blaise muttered, sitting up. Draco lifted a leg onto Blaise's shoulder and was turned onto his side as Blaise straddled the other.

"Always does," Harry said.

"I refute _thaaaat_-"

Blaise's hips pulled back slowly before he pressed himself into Draco again, shutting him up and pulling a moan out of him. Gradually the motion picked up, with Blaise's hips pumping quickly. Harry sucked Draco into his mouth, one hand resting on Blaise's thigh and his fingers still buried in his arse. Harry lavished the head of Draco's cock with attention and a litany of filth spilled from Draco's lips alongside moans of pleasure.

When Blaise put a hand in Harry's hair, he looked up and bobbed his head. Blaise gazed downwards and Harry followed his line of sight to see the man pulling out of Draco slowly, his cock slick with lube. He cupped Draco's balls and kept them out of the way so that he could watch. Blaise pressed into Draco, spreading him open all over again and drawing a sinful moan from him. He repeated the motion and Harry watched as Draco's arsehole was left gaping in the wake of Blaise's cock before it was spread open over and over. Draco cried out with each thrust and Harry whimpered as he watched, mimicking Blaise's thrusts with his fingers. Draco writhed and mewled when Blaise ground against him, rolling his hips as best he could.

Harry pulled his fingers out and continued to squeeze and tug on Draco's balls as he began to wank him. He shifted his body towards Draco and gave an appreciative pull when a tongue traced the crown of his cock and fingers slid into him. Warmth glided over his shaft and he squirmed as Draco moaned around him with every snap of Blaise's hips.

"Harder," Draco gasped. His legs trembled now, and his hips twitched sporadically. "Blaise, _harder_."

"You heard him," Harry said, before swiping at the bead of precome building up at the tip of Draco's cock. "Don't hold back. Fuck him."

"Merlin, yes," Blaise muttered. His thrusts grew rapid and Draco was gasping and gasping until a keening sound escaped him and he shook and spilled over Harry's hand. Blaise snapped his hips forwards and ground against Draco.

Harry sat up and pulled Blaise forwards for a snog before he turned his back to him and straddled Draco's hips.

.0.0.0.

While Harry snogged Draco and cajoled him into staying awake, Blaise slowly rubbed his cock between Harry's arse cheeks. He reckoned he should take a moment instead of going at Harry right after having Draco's arse try to drag his orgasm out of him. He murmured a lubrication charm and held on to the man's shoulders.

A hand reached between them and fingers wrapped around his cock before guiding it to Harry's arsehole. Blaise rested one hand on Harry's lower back and then slowly pressed forwards. Muscles parted for him and squeezed him tightly as he pressed past them. Harry had his head bowed and his spine dipped to expose his arse even more. The man moaned long and low as Blaise split him open and pressed in deep.

"You should see your face," Draco said, as his hands ran down Harry's sides and to his bum, spreading his cheeks and bettering Blaise's view.

"Can we keep him, Draco?" Harry groaned. "Please?"

"I'm not some homeless crup you lot happened across," Blaise said, before pulling Harry up and wrapping an arm around him. He sat back on the bed and pulled the brunet with him.

"Draco wouldn't shag a homeless- _Oh fuck_," Harry gasped, as he found himself sitting atop Blaise and sinking low on his cock. He leaned back and braced himself with his arms, lifting his knees and spreading his legs to bracket Blaise's. "Fuck, just fuck."

"Definitely keeping him," Draco said, before Blaise felt one of his testicles get sucked into Draco's mouth.

Blaise shook his head at the two and opted for circling his hips slowly and bracing Harry's hips with his hands. The man gasped and arched in his hold, hips canting as he hummed low in his throat. Harry was tight around him and Blaise watched their hips move as he shifted within the man, Harry's inner walls massaging him the way Draco's had done only minutes before. Speaking of Draco, the blond lapped at Harry's rim and Blaise's cock, his tongue gliding along them and sometimes tapping or flicking.

When their gyrations became more desperate, Draco moved away. His fingers traced Blaise's inner thighs lightly and sent his cock twitching in Harry. He swore and he thrust his hips upwards. He kept his thrusts shallow and quick. Harry reclined against him and kept his back arched as he squirmed atop Blaise. The sounds of Draco sucking Harry off accompanied the constant slap of skin against skin and the grunts and groans in the room.

Blaise was close, he could feel his pleasure building up until it was almost unbearable and he fucked Harry with gusto. He had not had any complaints from either man regarding his size and so he just let himself go. Harry's hands clenched his tightly as Blaise pounded into him, chanting praises that drove him on. With a deep groan, Blaise came and thrust up into Harry hard, once, twice, three times as he emptied his balls. Harry bucked his hips desperately as Blaise began to soften inside of him. It almost became too much for him to handle but Harry tensed and shuddered with a cry, his arse milking Blaise dry, before that happened.

He slid out of Harry and hissed when Draco sucked briefly on the overly sensitive head of his cock. Harry moaned and twitched feebly atop Blaise, veritable putty in his arms.

"Draco, _ah_," Harry gasped. "You and your bloody tongue. Mmm."

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Draco said, before kissing them both, the taste of Harry's cock and Blaise's pleasure on his tongue. "We are definitely doing this again."

"Oh yes," Harry muttered.

"Mhm," Blaise nodded. "I'll definitely need a cock ring though."

.0.0.0.

On Christmas Eve, Draco's arse was pleasantly sore. He sat in the bed gingerly and leaned against the headboard as he nursed his morning cuppa. It had been a task for Draco to get from between the two men without waking them when he had got up, and he had barely made it out the room before Harry had woken up. Blaise yawned and stretched before opening his eyes. He looked momentarily lost before he spotted Draco and then registered Harry on the other side of him.

"Morning," Blaise nodded.

"Morning," Harry mumbled, still half asleep.

"Morning," he said. "Well, it's closer to afternoon, give or take a few minutes."

"Good thing I don't have work today then," Blaise said.

"Yeah," he agreed, sipping his tea.

"Mhm," Blaise hummed, glancing up at Draco and then at some random part of Harry's room.

He probably should have put some pants on when he woke up.

"So, last night was…" he began, struggling for the right words to describe how much he had enjoyed the shag _and_ watching Blaise fuck Harry open.

"Brilliant, I'd say," Blaise said, running a hand down his chest. "At least for me. Been a while since I've had a proper shag."

"Brilliant? It was bloody marvellous is what it was," he said.

"Spectacular," Harry yawned.

"I didn't damage your precious little arses?" Blaise asked, sitting up.

"I'm a little sore is all," he said. "But I like it."

"Mhm," Harry agreed, rolling over and hugging his pillow.

"Leave it to me to find two blokes that can handle my cock but who are _dating_ each other," Blaise sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, I meant it when I asked if we could keep you," Harry said.

"What am I, your call boy?" Blaise asked, nudging Harry with his foot and receiving a light shove in retaliation.

"Don't have to be," Draco shrugged, playing with his mug. "I already sort of like you."

"I sort of like you too," Harry said.

"He especially likes your high cheekbones," he said, sitting lower in the bed. "And the way you ride a broom."

"Do you, now?" Blaise asked, turning to Harry.

"So what?" Harry asked. "You know your cheekbones look good."

"This is a recipe for disaster, but all right," Blaise nodded. "I sort of like you lot too."

"Celebratory morning shag?" Draco asked eagerly, putting down his tea.

"I can tell you from now that I won't last long enough for both of you," Blaise said.

"I'm already lying bum up," Harry said, wiggling his arse. "And I'd fancy watching you ride Draco's broomstick while he licks my arse."

Blaise turned to Draco with raised brows and Draco grabbed his tea and took a sip. "Just shut up and shag already," he muttered, blushing.

"Enjoy creampies, do you?" Blaise smirked.

"Keep teasing me and I won't eat yours," he threatened, taking another sip of tea. "Now shag already. I'm hungry."

.0.0.0.

"Wait, so you never actually do anything for Christmas?" Harry asked, as he towel dried his hair. They had to get to the Burrow in around an hour for Christmas dinner. He was not exactly sure when Christmas Eve had ended but his arse could tell him what he had spent most of it doing.

Blaise shrugged and shook his head. "Mother and I never really got into it. I pop in and tell her happy holidays, we chat a bit and then part ways," he said, frowning at Harry. "It's almost like any other day."

"Hmmm, well, I suppose I wouldn't be much into the hols if I didn't know the Weasleys, so it's understandable," he said, tossing the towel over his shoulder and opening his underwear drawer. "What does your mother look like anyway?"

"Well, you wouldn't automatically think she was my mother if you saw her," Blaise said, picking up one of Draco's hair potions. "She's light skinned -sort of like when you've got a tan, has freckles, and very long dreadlocks."

Harry blinked in surprise. He had always imagined Blaise's mother to be as dark skinned as he was. "So, you take after your father then…?" he asked.

"In some ways, probably. I wouldn't know. I bear a striking resemblance to my mother's side of the family though," Blaise said, as he poured some of the potion into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and then began to work it into Harry's scalp. "My grandfather's white and she takes after him tone-wise."

"Never would have thought," he said, as his eyes fluttered shut, pants momentarily forgotten as fingers massaged his scalp.

"Most people don't," Blaise said, running his hands through Harry's hair. "There, now you don't look as if you've been struck by lightning. Honestly, the way you manhandle your hair."

"Mhmm," he nodded. "More."

"This?" Blaise asked, gently rubbing Harry's scalp.

"Uh huh."

"I go for a glass of mulled wine and you two start up again?" Draco asked, before Harry felt a warm hand on his back. It travelled slowly around to his abdomen as Draco pressed himself against Harry's back and gripped his cock.

Before he could stop to think, Harry found himself moaning with his cock in Draco's mouth, warmer than usual due to the mulled wine. He was not exactly sure how he wound up in bed but he ended up fucking Draco's mouth while the blond was being ground into the mattress by Blaise.

By the time they were finished, they were late for dinner and Harry could hardly convince his limbs to move. He was absolutely exhausted, he was sated and he was content; so it was difficult to convince himself not to succumb to his lassitude.

.0.0.0.

"Harry! _Where_ have you been?" Weasley asked, when Harry and Draco arrived at Dean's.

Blaise had gone home to change when an owl had delivered a reminder about the Boxing Day party to Harry's home. Well, it was more of a get together. Unlike Draco, Blaise did not have spare clothes at the man's place.

"Home," Harry answered carefully.

"We tried to Floo you," Granger said. "Ron was convinced Draco was going to castrate you. He was yelling bloody murder."

"True," said some red headed bloke that looked a bit like Weasley. He was tanned and had a few burns on him -as well as Cormac McLaggen.

"Well, I didn't," Draco said, grabbing a beer from the table. "You can check if you'd like."

"Why would Malfoy castrate Harry?" Dean asked.

Weasley bit his lip and glanced at Draco before shaking his head.

"It's fine, Weasley. He knows," Blaise said, suppressing a smile.

"He _knows_?" Weasley repeated. "And you're both alive?"

"All right, what happened?" Pansy asked. It was odd that she and Flint had bothered coming to this at all but seeing as Dean was dating Astoria, he supposed it made some sort of sense for Pansy to have shown up.

"Harry and I got stuck under some mistletoe at work," Blaise said. "And Weasley had a fit while we were snogging."

"That's completely underplaying what happened," Weasley said, brandishing his beer bottle at Blaise. "They were about to tear each others' clothes off."

"Oh hush, Weasley," Draco drawled, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Harry and I had been wanting Blaise to sleep with us anyway, so it was very helpful in moving things along. I appreciate the concern though."

"Way to ease them into it, Draco," Harry muttered, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"You two slept with Blaise for all of Christmas?" Cormac asked, blinking. He glanced between them and smirked.

"I wasn't expecting _that_," Granger said.

"Likewise," Pansy said, shocked and looking between them.

"You might want to grab a few cushions for them to sit on, Thomas," Cormac said. "I'm surprised they can even walk after what they just had up their-"

"_Okay_, Cormac, we don't-" Finnigan interrupted.

"-arses. I know I was sore for at least the next two days."

"Maybe we should change the topic," Harry said eagerly.

"Wait, I have one question. So I know they were the better shags," Cormac said. "But do I at least outrank them when it comes to sucking you off, because I _know_ I'm brilliant at that."

Blaise drank some of his beer instead of answering. It was a damned dangerous question as far as he was concerned. Individually, Draco and Harry were good but Cormac… Cormac had a right to be conceited, but he was not about to say it.

"Is this what it's like listening to me and Ron?" Finnigan asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say… Yeah, yes it is. Definitely," Thomas said nodded.

"From what I'd heard," Draco said. "Probably."

"What?" Harry objected.

"You didn't hear him when he was talking about it," Draco shrugged.

"_Yes_," Cormac grinned, before turning to Charlie. "You should consider yourself lucky, Mr. Weasley."

"Wait, are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this solved your initial problem though, didn't it?" Dean asked, saving Blaise from having to answer. "I mean, from what I gather, Blaise is usually a top and you two-"

"_Dean_," Astoria complained, no doubt because he was quashing the drama before it began.

"They solved Blaise's problem too since most blokes-" Cormac started.

"_Godric_, can we actually talk about the hols or something?" Weasley whinged. "I don't need to know how well my _brother's_ boyfriend does what or what's in Zabini's pants. I just need to know everyone's happy, and everyone is happy. We've all had a very Merry Christmas. _So_ next topic. Next _safe_ topic."


End file.
